Ignored
by Little D. Xylie
Summary: Luffy wants to play with his nakama but they've refused.So Luffy goes AWOL on Zoro,not on purpose of course. ZoLu


**Hi! Hope you enjoy this! This just suddenly came out of my mind! ZoLu**

* * *

Luffy was incredibly bored. And kinda sad too.

Why? His nakama won't play with him…

He first went to Brook, hoping for a song or two. But Brook was taking a nap and Luffy was kind enough to let the skeleton sleep. Then he went to Franky but the cyborg shooed him away because he was fixing something in the Thousand Sunny. The rubber pirate was sure it's something to do with yesterday when he, Usopp and Chopper played that game. He remembered he smashed something by accident. Franky and Nami had yelled and hit him. Quite hard too. He rubbed his head.

After that was Robin. But Robin was reading. And he did not want to repeat the last time when he interrupted Robin's reading. However, he wanted someone to play with… so he asked Robin if she'll play with him…politely of course, unlike last time. Robin had smiled and declined, saying she wants to finish reading her book.

Then he went to find Chopper. He found Chopper in his doctor's room, mixing up some medicine. He didn't ask the reindeer whether he wants to play. Instead he sat and watched his doctor ground some medicine and some Rumble balls. After a while, he left the room. He knew it was important for Chopper to create more ways to heal them and other people. They were always in battle and the little reindeer is always needed to heal their injuries.

Sanji was next. He knew Sanji wouldn't play with him but he was hungry. Maybe just this once Sanji would give him some food? A little meat? Luffy knew it was nearly impossible for that to happen but he had to try, right? Unfortunately, he had failed. The cook angrily kicked him out the galley after yelling at him. Oh well, typical Sanji.

Then he thought of Usopp, his best friend. He'll play with him! But Usopp had refused, saying he was busy. Then the sniper went back to trying to update his Kabuto. He didn't notice the downtrodden look Luffy wore. Luffy trudged out of Usopp's room, he was disappointed but then again, his friend does have a good reason not to play with him; he was trying to be more powerful so that he can help his captain in battle. But that didn't cheer Luffy up, nope, not at all.

Next was Nami. He was a bit scared since his navigator tends to be a bit violent. But sometimes she does play with him. So Luffy gathered up his courage and asked her if she'll play catch with him. Her answer was a shout of "NO!" and a pen thrown at the door. Oh well, looks like it's her time of the month again.

Zoro was the last one he asked. It's not because he wasn't close to the swordsman, in fact, it was quite the opposite; Zoro is his first mate after all. But every time he asks Zoro to play with him, the answer was always a no. this time wasn't any different. He found Zoro up in the crow's nest, sleeping and snoring loudly. He woke the green-haired man, albeit a little loudly but it did the trick. After he popped the question, Zoro glared at him and said no. No matter how much he pleaded and begged, Zoro wouldn't budge. Even the puppy dog eyes didn't work. So it was with a heavy heart that Luffy gave up.

So now, he's sitting on the lion head, looking at the horizon wistfully. He really really wants his nakama to play with him. What's going on with them today? Normally at least one of them would play with him but today…Is it his birthday? They ignored him during his birthday so that they could surprise him with a party. No, today isn't his birthday or anyone else's for that matter. He sighed. His head hurts. He shouldn't think too much…

He sat up. Hey, what was that? Is that…? An island? Yes, an island!

"Oi, Nami! Minna! I saw an island!" hollered Luffy to his crew. To his surprise, no one answered him. Maybe they were too far away? Or maybe…

Luffy's mood went down a little. Maybe his nakama don't like him anymore…He had always annoyed them and they had always shouted at him….Luffy trembled. What if they leave him? What if Zoro leaves him? How was he gonna be Pirate King then? How would he survive?

Luffy shook his head and smiled. Nah…his nakama would never leave him, especially not Zoro. He was being silly, thinking such thoughts. But there still exists a tiny bit of doubt at the back of his mind. He shook his head again, trying to clear away this doubt. He brightened up. He could go and explore the island! That'll cheer him up!

So, with a 'Gomu Gomu no Rocket', Luffy shoots himself over to the island, landing on a clump of bushes. He was lucky that it was close enough for him to land on the island or he would have crashed into the ocean, leading him to a watery death.

The famous rubber pirate picked himself up and headed towards a dense jungle. He wondered if there are any animals in the jungle. Then he could get some meat and eat! He drooled just at the thought of this.

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!" he chanted as he walked through the forest. He didn't notice that the entire forest was silent. He didn't notice that the animals are hiding in fear.

Nor did he notice the shadow looming up behind him.

* * *

Zoro's eyes snapped open the minute Luffy's feet left the Thousand Sunny, but he didn't hear his captain's shout of his Gomu Gomu technique. He slipped down from the crow's nest to the deck and looked for Luffy.

He frowned when he didn't see his hyperactive captain anywhere. He wandered off to find Usopp. Surely, the sniper, as Luffy's best friend, knows where he is?

"No, I haven't seen Luffy. He did come in a while ago and asked me to play but I told him I was busy. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I have this damn feeling…" Zoro ran his fingers over his hair, frustrated. Where is he?

"Maybe you should go find Sanji. He should know. After all, Luffy often tries to steal food from his kitchen."

"Maybe." Zoro didn't sound convinced. Usopp grinned. Zoro absolutely dislikes Sanji. Why? Because the swordsman is jealous of the cook. Jealous that their captain always run to the cook for food.

Although Luffy reassured him that he'll always be 'the Zoro I love!' he still couldn't let go of his jealousy. He did, however, hide his jealousy under a mask of indifference. So to an outsider, he would seem uncaring when the rubber captain jumped in Sanji, begging for food. But his crew knew better. They knew that underneath that mask is a rage and jealousy so huge that it would have made Nami PMS-ing look harmless.

So, it didn't surprise Usopp when the green-haired man seemed reluctant to ask Sanji anything, especially when it comes to Luffy. He sighed. Sometimes the captain-first mate's really confusing to the sniper.

Zoro left Usopp's room and went to find Sanji in the galley, albeit a little reluctantly. He found the cook tending to Nami's every whim. The Santoryu user snorted. The scene that had welcomed him disgusted him. He couldn't figure why the shitty cook loves the witch so much.

"Oi, you two, have you seen Luffy?"

Sanji looked up at his rival and scowled. "No, we haven't. Now stop bothering Nami-swan."

"Actually," Nami spoke up, "Luffy came to me earlier and asked me if I could play with him."

"Oh Nami-swan is so kind as to answer the marimo!" Sanji exclaimed, eyes becoming hearts.

"Oh shut up." Muttered Zoro.

Sanji recovered from his swooning and lit a cigarette. "Luffy came here asking for food earlier too. But that was a while ago. Why are you looking for him anyway, marimo?"

"None of your business, shitty cook. I just have to." And with that, the swordsman left the galley. Nami's shout of "Zoro! You owe me 300000 beli just for answering your question!" that came after him, went ignored.

Next stop was Chopper. The little doctor was relaxing on deck with Brook serenading a gentle tune for him. The skeleton turned upon hearing Zoro's footsteps.

"Ah, Zoro-san. Would you like me to start up a song for you?" asked Brook.

"No. I'm here to ask you if you have seen Luffy." Replied the green-haired man.

"Luffy?" Chopper sat up with a thoughtful look on his face. "I saw him awhile ago. He asked-"

"-you to play? Yeah. He's been asking everyone that today." Zoro sighed. The bad feeling he had earlier was starting to grow…

"Well, I haven't seen Luffy-san at all. Well, that's because I don't have any eyes to see with! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!" laughed Brook

"Whatever." mumbled Zoro. He has to find Franky. Maybe the cyborg knows…or is Robin the more logical choice?

* * *

Zoro punched the mast in frustration. After two hours of searching, he still hasn't found Luffy yet. And that feeling of his was getting worse. No one on the ship seemed to know where Luffy is.

Franky had told him he heard Luffy shout something a while ago but he was too far away to hear it. Zoro concluded that while Luffy's shouts are indeed loud, they must have been too far or too busy to hear him.

Robin wasn't much help. All she did was smile mysteriously and told him to look harder. Then when he pressed on, she just smirked and replied she doesn't know. Zoro merely looked at her and walked away.

He looked out to the sea. They had just passed an island. According to the witch, it had only taken a few minutes for the Log Pose to collect. They didn't even have time to explore the island. If Luffy were here he would have protested. He would have-

Zoro's eyes widened. He now knew where Luffy was. He turned to face Franky who was steering the ship with the wheel.

"Franky! Turn back! Go back to that island!" shouted Zoro.

Franky was kinda confused but he obeyed the first mate's order. However, getting the navigator to obey is a different matter.

"What's this all about, Zoro? Why are we turning back? Tell me!" demanded Nami.

Zoro tried to explain, he really did. But the witch kept cutting him off.

"-this could mess up the Log Pose and then-"rambled on the navigator.

Zoro lost his temper and exploded, "SHUT UP, WOMAN! We left our captain on that island! Do you hear me? We left Luffy on that island!"

Nami faltered. Her eyes filled up with tears. "We...left Luffy…o-on that island?"

"Yes! And now we have to turn back and get him!" Zoro snapped.

Nami looked over to Sanji for help. But he was smoking and not looking at her. Even Sanji knows what Zoro says is true. After all, Sunny-go was just too quiet without the hyperactive rubber captain.

By now, all the Straw Hat Pirates (excluding Luffy) had gathered together. they knew what Zoro said was correct. They had missed their captain and felt kinda guilty for not playing with him.

They turned back and headed for the unnamed island.

* * *

They found Luffy sitting on the beach, bloody and bruised. Chopper was horrified.

"Luffy! What happened!" the reindeer hurried over to the teen and began checking up on him. Luffy just sat still, never taking his eyes off the horizon. The rest of them stood still, waiting for their captain to respond.

"Where were you guys?" that question alone struck guilt into all of them. Then…

Luffy smiled.

"Aah, doesn't matter anyway. Let's go!" with that, he stood up and began walking towards the ship.

His crew stood there, transfixed. They had never seen him so forgiving, even when they had left him on an island. Sure, they didn't know he was there but that's no reason for them to forget.

They all wore relieved expressions on their faces. Usopp and Chopper caught up with their captain and walked with him back to the ship, all the while talking about, well, everything.

Only he had seen it. Zoro was convinced that he was the only one that had seen the sad and worried look in Luffy's eyes. His mind ran over the events that had transpired over the day. Then, he knew what he had to do.

Zoro walked quickly to his captain. Luffy looked up at him in surprise, obsidian eyes showing fear, fear that his first mate had seen through him.

Zoro smiled, ruffling Luffy's soft raven-black hair and cupped his chin. He pulled him into a soft kiss, gently wrapping his arms around the teen's lithe waist. After a few seconds, Zoro pulled back and looked at Luffy.

Luffy felt Zoro giving a silent apology as to what happened. He smiled, Zoro knew him best even though they had only met a few months ago. Looks like he picked the perfect choice for a first mate.

The rest of the Mugiwara Kaizokudan stood watching Luffy and Zoro interact. They were confused. What was Zoro doing at a time like this? Luffy needs to rest and heal and recover. (Chopper's thoughts)

"Why didn't you tell us you were here, sencho?" asked Zoro softly.

Luffy frowned. "Well, you were all busy. I didn't want to disturb you guys. But I did tell you we're approaching an island but you guys weren't listening. I got really bored so I rocketed myself here to explore the island."

"Sorry 'bout that. I'll make it up to you. We'll play catch later, ok?" Zoro promised.

Luffy brightened up and hugged his first mate. "Really? Thanks, Zoro!"

Now they get it. Luffy had been sad that no one was playing with him. He had shouted there's an island nearby but they were too busy to hear him. So he rocketed himself here. Somehow he had gotten hurt. Plus he was hurt that they had left him behind. So, it was really all their fault.

"Why were you injured?" asked Zoro.

"hmm…because-Ack!" yelled Luffy.

All of his nakama, except Sanji and Robin, had flung themselves onto Luffy, hugging the life outta him and knocking him from Zoro's arms.

"We're so sorry, Luffy!" cried Nami.

"Yeah! We'll never ignore you ever again!" shouted Usopp.

"I'll play with you every single day! Okay?" yelled Chopper.

"Luffy-san! I shall accompany you with my music each day if you want!" said Brook.

"I'm not crying! I'm not crying! Mugiwara! I'm so sorry!" sobbed Franky.

Robin just smiled and patted Luffy on the head. Definitely a promise from her too.

Sanji sighed. "What a stupid sencho we have." Then he went over to the pile of Straw Hat Pirates and ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Yeah." Zoro smiled a little.

"Ok, ok, minna." Luffy laughed. "I get it already!" He felt very happy, knowing his nakama isn't tired of him at all. In fact, it's the total opposite.

The little doubt that had existed at the back of Luffy's mind is now gone and forever will be gone.

* * *

**Hmm…total epic fail, don't you think? It wasn't my best but I just had to get it out of my head! Oh well…**

**Review plz!**

* * *

Ending Omake

"Ne, Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you injured anyway?" asked Nami. The rest of the crew listened with rapt attention.

"Oh. I fought with this really cool leopard that looked a lot like that Lucci guy from CP9-." Luffy answered. The crew shuddered, excluding Brook, bad memories surfaced just from hearing that guy's name.

"-and then I fought with this giant crocodile and this giant gecko dude! They thrashed me around a little bit but I soon sent them flying after I beat 'em up!" exclaimed Luffy.

The crew exchanged looks with one another. It's coincidence, right?

**Did you get it? If you didn't well…go read/watch one piece all over again!**


End file.
